Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to method of using seismoacoustic sensing data, and in particular to method of using seismoacoustic sensing data to either locate an acoustic source or to determine the composition of an aquatic environment.
Description of the Related Art
Bodies of water, e.g., oceans, lakes, and rivers, include layers of fluids and solids. Examples of fluid layers include salt water, brackish water, and freshwater. Examples of solid (or elastic) layers include an ice layer on the surface of the body of water, a sandy or sedimentary layer at the bottom of the body of water, and a rock layer under the sandy or sedimentary layer. The layers often have sloping interfaces over a horizontal range. For acoustic waves traveling through such bodies of water, the fluid layers propagate compressional waves, and the solid layers propagate compressional waves and shear waves.
Because of their complex composition, such bodies of water do not behave like a range-independent acoustic waveguide with perfectly reflecting boundaries. Accordingly, solutions to seismoacoustic problems in bodies of water have herein lore been inaccurate or impossible.